1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and more stack construction and means particularly to a stack pipe and derrick support therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice with tall stacks such as are used with flare gas burners in oil refineries and the like to employ a derrick of a tripod construction between the legs of which the stack is supported. In such structures it is common practice also to connect the tripod legs to the stack between the top and the bottom by braces which are rigidly held at their outer ends by the tripod legs and are slidably connected to the stack at their inner ends.
One tripod derrick which has been proposed is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,567, to Goldfield.
In the U.S. Pat. No. to Bates, 2,009,378, a stack of ceramic material is shown in which individual sections of the stack are supported by counterbalancing utilizing cables extending over pulleys carried by a skeleton framework so that should breakage of one section occur the sections supported above it will not fall, and the sections can be individually replaced.
None of the tall stack structures heretofore proposed has proven wholly satisfactory both from the viewpoint of installation and maintenance.